narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Jestar Hyuga Nara
---- Overview Jestar Hyuga Nara is a ANBU from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His loyalty has always been towards Konohagakure, unlike his father, and he has yet to trade in the headband. As a member of both his father's leafbound clan and a clan bound to another village or even villages, he is quite the nighttmare as far as distinguishing all of his individual components. As a result, as far as he knows, he's a human Hyuga and Nara clan member, although his father's affiliation with dragons and his mother's affiliations with tigers is questionably factored. He is a master of Lightning Release, capable of executing high level electrical techniques with minimal trouble. He is one of the few ever known to utilize the Lightning Eyes (I.E byakugan), and is very skilled with its usage. He can also manipulate shadows very well. Technique information and up-to-date listing'' here Pre-ANBU Jestar Jestar was born in Konohgakure to Eric and Johanna. Although in his early years Jestar can recall both of his parents, as the years progressed and international tensions ran high, his Kumo mother and Leaf father eventually distanced, and Jestar contains his most fond memories with his father. As a result, Jestar, for most of his life, grew up a Nara, becoming wisened in the methods of Shadow manipulation at an early age. By the time he finished the academy, he was well versed in the manipulation of shadows. As a Genin, Jestar very soon learned why his parents had to "split" as one would say; despite the motion of love, Kages and other shinobi would consider contorting with potential enemies a possible act of treason, depending on the circumstances. As a result, Jestar kept mum about his real mother to his teamates and sensei, and soon found slight relief when his father remarried to Rila Uchiha. However, his relief was short, because as it turned out he had an elder half sister; Tashee Uchiha. The two didn't get along almost from the start; her long hair attracted Jestar's, at the time sticky hands, and from the point of contact came the conflicting irritation that came with siblings, particular half siblings. The rift continued to widen as Tashee became Jounin and as a result a direct superior to Jestar. Jestar didn't take this superiority lightly, and often times found ways to attempt to undermine her authority whenever she was left to care for him when both guardians were either on missions or just plain having the night out. reference paragraph Things changed, however. As the threat of war between four villages: The Leaf, Sand, Sound, and Mist, became more of a reality, Tashee and Jestar found that constantly they needed to put aside their petty differences and at least attempt to cooperate together. During the Chunin exams, Jestar was soundly defeated by a psuedo ninetales, and would spend practically the rest of the war recovering. It was during this time that eventually he remet his mother. Since Kumogakure and Konohagakure were officially neutral towards each other, his mother had taken the opportunity to visit Jestar in the hospital from his first serious injury as a ninja. The gesture was certainly ncie, but Johanna had a reason for visiting her son; telling him about the other side of the plate, about the Holrew Clan and its special oculur jutsu. Although she did not recieve the chance to go into detail, she did reveal to Jestar that he could potentially unlock it; but first, he needed to learn Raiton. Such a requirement seemed easy when Johanna told him, but as Jestar soon found out, it was harder than he had bargained for. The only Lightning Elemental user that he knew of was his sister, and she was less than eager to take him under her wing, especially since she had a teenage fling going on. Although Jestar would never tell her, he was personally overjoyed when the relationship ended tragically, as the last battle of the war had taken her sweetheart away from her, and left her broken enough to lower her barrier and take on Jestar as a student. It took at least two years for Jestar to learn even the simpliest Raiton techniques, primarily because his sister's primary elemnt was Katon, not Raiton. During this time, however, the two slowly began bonding, and Jestar found that his father was coming bacck to the village less and less as the months passed by. However, with Raiton under his belt, Jestar was finally able to attempt the Chunin exams again with his teamates, with whom had also failed becuase Jestar had been nearly killed in the forest of death. Eventually all three managed to pass the Forest of Death, but soon found themselves facing off against other teams in a preliminary match. Jestar managed to leave the match alive; unfortunately, his teamates were less than lucky and found themselves ended by psuedo bijuu, who seemed to be running rampant at this time periiod. Jestar moved on towards the Finals, and keeping his teamates in mind, Jestar fought almost to the bitter end to eventually achieve not only Chunin, but third place in the Finals. His skills in raiton had improved greatly by this time, and attaining the rank of Chunin seemed to satisfy his Raiton mentor enough that she offered him a place on her team. Jestar naturally refused; he didn't want to chance breaking their newfound bonds by being on the same team as his sister. His sister seemed to take the rejection well, and the two maintained a close relationship, even as Jestar eventually became Jounin at 16. As a Jounin, Jestar now mostly had to himself his own responsibility of maintaining himself, and during this time period finally unlocked his Lightning Eyes during a joint operation with the Eternal Flame SLS reference. Ever since then Jestar has been training and improving his use of the Lightning Eyes, and by instruction, eventually strives to unlock it's second portion. Also, Jestar would set out to reform the Shadow Force, which seemed to had fallen due to his father's absence. SL refernce However, Jestar re-encountered his father again; his father demanding that Jestar give him the Blade of Shadows. Of course Jestar refused, and his father stood down and withdrew. After seeking him out to Otogakure, Jestar eventually faced the news that his father had actually joined the Sound Shinobi, and after a tearful chat, eventually returned home, more than a little devestated that his father had joined his former enemies. After returning to the Village, Jestar made it quite the priority to restore his father to the village, and in doing so, also investigate the Holrew Clan and its origins. Although the answers were granted to him, it soon became clear that he needed one final meeting in order for the group to set off towards Kumogakure, including himself, his father, and his personal mount, Rita the Dragon. Jestar was left in Rita's care while Eric looked into directions, eventually ended up in Konohgakure prison for attempting to enter Konoha as both a missing nin and a defector. All went well, however, when his father eventually accepted rejoining the Leaf forces as a jōnin. As time passed, he returned the blade of shadows to his father in exchnage for a weapon more suited to both his battle style and his primary affinity. ANBU Examinations *Top Secret RPwise* Jestar entered the ANBU exams, hoping to scale ordinary ranks and become one of the elite of the village. Although it was a different path than his father, it was a reasonable different path that he believes will allow him to shine in his own right. In his battle with Kora in the first round, Jestar displayed quite the ability, primarily through his strategy and technique choice. Unfortunately, he was defeated in the combat portion, yet, strangely, he still advanced to the next round. Jestar would not dwell on that too long, and would immediately begin to prepare for a possible upcoming battle with Razvan, who's abiltiies he had gotten a glimpse of a the Defense of Konoha. The next round, however, instead consisted of a mental test; kill a traitor among three innocents. With little time to spare, Jestar eventually suggested that he and Raz just kill the entire lot. Razvan agreed, and the two killed two each, to maximize each other's chances of getting the guilty. Unbeknowest to Jestar and Razvan, all of them had been innocent. Yumei, the Hokage, would not bother to enlighten them to that detail, and instead congratulated them in a promotion of sorts. Both would be promoted to the ranks of ANBU, much to their astonishment. Their first set of orders would be to dispose of the bodies. Razvan and Jestar inspected the subjects, concluding that, if nothing else, Yumei didn't want to give a definitive answer to Jestar for a reason, decided to take them for further investigation. Their discovery of the truth seemed rather out of place, in the pocket dimension and all. Swearing that they would not speak of what they did not see, the two parted ways with their individual victims, Jestar taking his back to the Nara Hideout. ANBU Jestar The first thing that Jestar did as an ANBU, was to complete his task. After performing several experiments on the villagers, test runs of jutsu, really, he burnt them to ashes, burnt the ashes in a trashbin, then sought out self-consolment atop the gates of Konohagakure. His composed a self-lamentation, combined with a new sense of his new identity and duty: "''Duty and Honor. What has become of country? Is life so sweet and peace so sweet that I spare my own from the duties of my country? Harken not, for '''I shall do my duty, whatever the cost. That is what it is to be an ANBU."''The means answers the' matter. As an ANBU, I have a duty... A duty that is a burden upon all who so bear it so. Wavering is no longer an option. Protection of my comrades takes precedence over self-preservation, and destruction if so deemed necessary by my only superior. A man once proclaimed that he preferred freedom over the sweet song of peace and liberty. I so desire slavery then, for the churn and turmoil of my duty. I haven't seen Razvan in quite some time, and I have yet to recieve my first major assignment. I await the call of hypocrite, duty, and sacrifce alike, pitting my skills against that of any who dare to challenge my conviction. I am unknown figure in this uniform, and it is my task to stay that way. Oh my father, how far the apple has fallen, and yet, how so near... A mercenary to only one set of masters, but a mercenary all the same! No... not a mercenary. Loyalty, conviction... Konoha... It is not for sale. A pawn, maybe, but a mercenary never. '''I shall serve to the very end. Even if it means raising my hand against the strike of lightning." - Jestar "Holrew" Nara Yumei's Betrayal, Gentle Fist Training, and the Ghost of Buster Blader (Serean) Some time after the events that led to Jestar and Razvan becoming ANBU, Yumei betrayed Konoha and destroyed a large portion of it, forcing the Nara into exile. While in Sunagakure Jestar contemplated on whether or not confronting Yumei would have been the better choice; he did not get all that long to ponder on it before the all-clear was given. Yumei and his ilk had left the dimension, seemingly for good. Later on Kirk would successfully destroy the man once and for all, but that was a topic for another time; the Nara were restored to the village and Jestar retained his position as an ANBU. It was during this time that Jestar took to training in the gentle fist alongside his friend Kora, albeit, Jestar did not get too far into the training before Kora had to leave for reasons unknown to Jestar. Some time later, a strange outbreak originating from Konoha Hospital forced Jestar to respond to an unusual threat; a seemingly ghostly possession of the dead of the village. Thankfully some of the more powerful dead were not brought back to life, but the experience in Konoha Hospital, battling what could best be described as half-zombie-half-possessed corpses in the dark with only genjutsu and shadow imitation having any sort of effect on them, had quite the effect on Jestar's psyche. His thirst for vengeance for the great amount of damage caused, including a near death experience in the secret room of the Hospital, nearly drove him mad several times. When sent to Sunagakure on a diplomatic mission in order to investigate, Jestar recalled that the apparition had seemingly headed in Wind Country's direction. Some would say that he was delirious in his quick accusation of the man, Jaevon, whose body started the Event in Konoha, and was gun-ho on killing him. While in hindsight that would have been counter-productive, Jestar's training up to that point, in particular his ANBU experiences under Yumei, pointed him solidly in that direction, and was from a certain point of view justified in his aggressive actions towards the man he saw as the originator of the attack. To prevent an international incident, Jestar was, naturally, recalled, formally for his disrespect for Kazekage Chusaki. Jestar and much of the village had been on high alert for another attack ever since, an attack that ultimately never came. Even as many of Jestar's comrades began to return to a status quo of sorts, Jestar had yet to seem relieved or reassured, working on a powerful Nara genjutsu to potentially combat the threat that ultimately proved more useful in a later battle. Lucky #7 and the Lizard Bandits Quite some time after the incident at the Hospital, Jestar recieved the 7-tailed beast, Chomei. Additionally he learned of an attack in Fire Country on a small caravan, standing by nervously as medics treating the only surviving merchant from the raid. Personality Jestar has been shown to be highly perceptive, particularly when his doujutsu is active, and hardly misses even the smallest of details. As a result, he tends to be suspicious of individuals, and is often ready to fight if they stand in the way of his objecties, regardless of how un-important the goal was in the first place. On most occassions, he is light-hearted and incredibly willful, sometimes even going as far as looking for something interesting to entertain himself. However, in battle, he becomes devious, not at all going below using underhanded tricks and techniques in order to win the battle, evidenced by his usage of Genjutsu. Since the Serean Event in Konoha he has been particularly jittery when it comes to supernatural spirits, demons, and ghosts. One could even go so far as to say that he has attained a fear of them, in a supersitituos sort of way. Abilities Lightning Release- Lightning Release is Jestar's primarily element. Additionally, his clan's doujutsu was specifically designed to work with lightning natured techniques, making this release his most proficient and dangerous. Complimented with his ability to see the nervous system, Jestar is capable of unleashing deadly lightning release combinations with great precision. Much unlike his father, he can also manipulate electricity at intriguing distances, depending on where it was released from, and is not above reducing his opponent to a mindless puppet. Genjutsu- Falling under the broad category of Yin Release, Jestar has high skill in the usage of genjutsu, usually employing it in the form of his nervous control technique. While he does not require the use of his lightning eyes to successfully employ genjutsu, with the large amount of dojutsu users in the realm, it's a safe bet that he will usually add a shocking addition to make releasing the technique next to impossible. Otherwise, the shinobi will tend to disguise his usage of genjutsu altogether, or use genjutsu more as a temporary distraction as he or his teamates lead up to a major technique, forcing the opponent to choose between being caught in the genjutsu and defending themselves. This is also Jestar's fail-safe method for restraint at a distance, or for interrogation. Byakugan- Jestar is a member of the infamous Hyugan clan, and as such, possessed their famous dojutsu. As a bloodline member, he is granted the power of the byakugan. Having extended his range considerably through continued usage of the dojutsu, Jestar has taken this dojutsu and his lightning release to extreme levels, allowing him to execute many precision requiring attacks with relative ease. He has capably proven to put his incredible chakra control to good usage in combination with his genjutsu and Raiton skills. There was a tendency for his immediate predecessors to use the dojutsu to track the eletrical currents of Cloud country; thus, their eyes were often nicknamed the Lightning Eyes, and they recieved a different name to their Fire Country counterparts. Within his range of sight, however, he possesses the telescopic vision, the chakra network and chakra color visibility, and the infrared powers of the eye. However, as Jestar is a part of Konoha, then it would make sense for him to begin training in the Gentle Fist art, of which the Hyuga counterparts in Kumo had little to no expertise in. His training in straight Gentle Fist has been fairly minimal due to a lack of a teacher and a general lack of training in the art. ' Fire Release'- The signature style of Fire Country, Jestar, as a leaf ninja, is proficient in its usage and familiar with its characteristics. His secondary element, Fire release is usually used in conjunction with his genjutsu as a finisher moved, as the ability to reduce foes to ashes comes in quite the handy while they are battling his genjutsu. Nevertheless, it takes a back seat to Lightning Release on most occassions, though Jestar is no stranger to unleashing the power of the flames. Shadow Manipulation- Due to the almost overpowering effeciency that Jestar finds with his dojutsu, he lacks many disciplines in the Nara Clan arsenal; however, at the same time, he does know how to use them, and can bind his opponents almost just as well as a standard Nara member. As the successor to the clan by blood, Jestar mostly seeks the much more useful arts, such as the space-time jutsu shadow migration, in order to fully incoroporate it into his arsenal. However, after his encounter with Serean, Jestar married the two yin releases of shadow imitation and genjutsu, proving his own expertise in the Nara clan arts. Few shinobi find Jestar using these techniques, but those who do are usually near the end of the match. Tools Thunder Blade- The primary weapon of Jestar, this large sword is practically as tall as he is, appropiately deemed in his eyes a true ninja sword. Its large size allows it to effectively deflect and even destroy smaller swords with a single swipe. The strength required to wield the blade one hand is only granted after extended periods of usage, of which Jestar has acquainted himself with very well. This sword, when charged with Raiton, becomes a great tool of spectacle, with a single Raiton charged swing sending a large wave of electricty and a roar like thunder from the sword. This effectively deafens enemies as well as shocks them with electricty, along with blunt damage depending on the amount of Raiton charged. Becuase of its compatibility with electricity, it is the perfect sword for a Raiton user. Jestar was presented this blade by Eric as a gift in exchange for the Blade of Shdaows, of which he couldn't channel raiton through without explosive results. Therefore, it is safe to say that it was a fair exchange. Tailed Beast: Chomei Jestar is the host to the 7-tailed beast, Chomei. Regardless of IC training, Jestar's mastery of the beast and its abilities according to the biju rules are slotted as the following: June 27, 2017 ---> 25% mastery, gaining access to Initial Jinchurikii Form. C-rank Chomei's special chakra threads. July 18, 2017 --> 50% mastery, gaining acces to version 1 cloak. B-rank Chomei's special chakra threads. August 8, 2017 --> Partial Transformations, namely the wings and horn, giving the ability to fly and ram. August 29, 2017 --> 75% mastery, Version 2 cloak. A-rank Chomei's special chakra threads. September 19, 2017 --> Full mastery, tailed beast mode, S-rank Chomei's special chakra threads. Tailed beast ball. This is mastery of Chomei's chakra and abilities, not a gauge of Jestar's relationship with the beast. Trivia *﻿Jestar has gone through various costume and visual changes. His latest would likely resemble Itachi in his ANBU days, though his mask would be that of a Tiger. *Jestar has also gone through a few power exchanges as well. Just Nara, to a mix of Nara and Holrew, to Uchiha, to Nara Holrew again, and now to Hyuga Nara. The Uchiha phase was brief, though the rest reflect strongely in Jestar's history, even after the changes. *Though becoming an ANBU during Yumei's reign, Jestar has some resentment for the Kage, at least in part due to his dealings with Genesis. *Since his father is half dragon, that would technically make Jestar at least quarter dragon, presuming that Eric's dragon traits were genetically inheritable. *Strangely enough, Jestar does not possess any summons of his own, which is strange considering his strength. *Genjutsu and Raiton are Jestar's main trumps. Katon and his Nara clan abilities usually are more secondary in usage. *Of all of Jestar's talents, chakra control is the most expressed, though his chakra capacity is typical SL style, and tends to fight the needs of the battle. Category:Male